What Happened Last Night?
by ProjectKano
Summary: Dare from CoolDude1453 of the Fanfiception forum: When Amy gets invited to a party and is promised to have a great night with a "special someone" she just couldn't refuse. But things aren't always as they seem, because someone there has different plans for the pink hedgehog...


**This was a dare from a writer called _CoolDude1453_, when I was on this forum called "_Fanfiception_" (made by _Lucy Labrador_). It's a really awesome forum, you should seriously check it out! XD**

* * *

><p>Amy Rose walked over to her bed, ready to write a loving letter to her big time crush Sonic the Hedgehog. However, when she got to her bed, she found a letter.<p>

_Dear Amy,  
>I'm hosting a party tomorrow celebrating the fact that ToxicTreacle just tried to kill me a while ago. I hope you come. Scratch that, I need you to come so I can initiate my plan… To bring you closer to Sonic. There will be lots of food there thanks to Lucy Labrador so don't worry about that! I hope you come! It'll be at 2:00 PM on Emerl Road.<br>~Eliza Parker AKA TheWritingGamer_

Amy stared at the strange invitation. Deciding that she needed to make sure that this wasn't a trick, she proceeded to call some of her friends.

_"Hello?" _A voice said on the other end.

"Hey there, Sonic!" Amy said, her heart fluttering at the sound of Sonic's voice.

_"Hey Ames!" _Sonic replied in a cheery voice, _"Did you get that invitation to the party too? It's weird huh? Everyone I know got one. You're comin' right?"_

"Of course I'm coming!" Amy replied quickly.

_"Cool, see you there!" _With that, Sonic hung up.

"I guess I don't need to write that letter after all." Amy giggled to herself as she got into bed. She soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about the party.

l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l

Rouge arrived at a big house on Emerl Road at 2:10 PM. Loud obnoxious music could be heard from the inside, so obviously this was the place. The ivory bat sighed and walked in. She was only here because Shadow came. And Shadow was only there because Sonic dragged him.

Rouge was immediately greeted by a teenaged brunette wearing a black Sonic shirt and a black Zelda cap.

"Punch?" The girl grinned as she held a cup out.

Before Rouge could reply the girl shoved the cup into Rouge's hands and ran off. The Ivory bat shrugged and walked off to go find Shadow.

l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l

Amy felt giddy all over, she had just drinken six cups of this great punch, and she felt like she could do anything. All her feelings for Sonic seemed to have been pushed aside as she loosened up and danced all around the house.

That's when she saw Rouge.

Suddenly Amy's heart felt like it was about to fly out of her chest. She quickly ran up to Rouge and said, "Rouge, you look so hot."

"Omg, so do you!" Rouge exclaimed, slurring her words, "Almost as sexy as me, and you know that's saying something. I just LOVE what you did with your hair."

"Thanks, it's always like this." Amy giggled.

The two stood there in an awkward silence before Amy grabbed Rouge by the… chestal area, and brought her in for a make out session.

Fireworks exploded and random people cheered them on.

l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l

The next morning Amy woke up on the sidewalk outside.

"Ugh," She grunted as she clutched her head, "It feels like a small animal is trying to break out of my skull. What happened last night? Did I get together with Sonic?" She wondered out loud. The pink hedgehog sat up, only to find a note sitting on her lap.

_Dear Amy,  
>Don't worry, you had a great time with a certain someone yesterday. Oh, and by the way, thank you!<br>~Eliza Parker_

"Who is Eliza Parker anyway? And why did she thank me?" Amy wondered out loud again, before she realized something, "Oh my god, I got together with Sonic yesterday!? Yay!"

l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l

A teenage brunette, wearing a black Sonic shirt and a black Zelda cap, grinned deviously as she looked at a photo of a certain pink hedgehog and a certain white bat making out.

"Eliza?" A blonde haired girl walked into the room, "I'm bored, what are you doing?"

"Not much, Skye." Eliza replied, "How did you like the party yesterday?"

"It was fun, but I know you spiked the punch." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Oh, nothing can get past TheVideoGamer." Eliza smirked as she looked back down at the photo, "How pissed off do you think Toxic will get?"

"Very pissed off. No doubt about it. At you and at Isaac for daring you to do it."

"Oh well, it was worth it." Eliza laughed, "Even if Toxic does kill me for ruining her image of Shadouge."


End file.
